disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse es un personaje que aparece en dibujos animados, e historietas y cómics de The Walt Disney Company. La tira cómica de "El Rayo" (publicado el 2 de mayo de 1942) por Merril de Maris y Floyd Gottfredson dio su nobre completo como Minerva Mouse. Es la eterna novia de Mickey Mouse y junto a él debutó en Plane Crazy, el 15 de mayo de 1928, aunque alcanzó el éxito junto a Mickey en el tercer cortometraje de ambos, Steamboat Willie. La novia de Mickey Minnie Mouse, eterna compañera sentimental de Mickey Mouse, es una ratona negra que viste falda, enaguas y tacones en la mayoría de los cortos. En cuanto a su aspecto físico, sufrió las mismas transformaciones que Mickey y algunas otras: paso de ojos negros a ojos con párpados, de blanco y negro a color, etc. En su primera aparición tan solo lucía una falda y sus enaguas, mientras que en el segundo corto The Gallopin' Gaucho ya usaba tacones y un sombrerito con una flor. Este atuendo lo usaría hasta que los ojos de Mickey y ella tuvieran párpados, y entonces Minnie usó un lazo en lugar del sombrero. Tuvo poco protagonismo en los cortos. Tan solo aparecía como la compañera sentimental de Mickey Mouse, y en varias ocasiones era salvada de Pete Pata Palo, el gato enemigo de Mickey Mouse. Es de temperamento dulce y asustadizo, aunque de mucho carácter cuando se enfada. Matrimonio Walt Disney dijo en una entrevista del año 1933: "In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie" (en español: "En su vida privada, Mickey está casado con Minnie"). Muchas personas le escribían a Disney preguntándole eso, ya que en algunas películas aparentaban estar casados y en otras no. Lo importante para las películas, es que Minnie es la mujer a su lado, tanto cuando se trata de historias en las que Mickey corteja a una chica, la cual siempre es Minnie, o en las que aparecen como un matrimonio. En la serie House of Mouse, Mickey menciona su aniversario con Minnie, lo que implica que están casados. Kingdom Hearts [[Archivo:MinnieKH.jpg|thumb|135px|Minnie en Kingdom Hearts.]] Minnie aparece en la serie de videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts como reina del Castillo Disney en Ciudad Disney. Ella envió a Donald y Goofy para encontrar al rey, quien a desaparecido, y encuentren al portador de la Llave Espada. También les presenta a Pepito Grillo, quien les ayudará en su viaje. Voces Las siguientes personas que han prestado voz a Minnie en su versión en inglés original: * Walt Disney (1928) * Marcellite Garner (1930 - 1938) * Thelma Bordman (1939 - 1947) * Judy Garland (1942 - 1953) * Russi Taylor (1986 - presente) Galería Ver también * Mickey Mouse ar:ميني ماوس da:Minnie Mouse (karakter) de:Minnie Maus en:Minnie Mouse fi:Minni Hiiri fr:Minnie Mouse hr:Mini Maus id:Mini Tikus it:Minni nl:Minnie Mouse no:Minni Mus pl:Myszka Minnie pt-br:Minnie Mouse ro:Minnie Mouse ru:Минни Маус sr-el:Mini Maus sv:Mimmi Pigg tr:Minnie Mouse zh:米妮老鼠 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Personajes de Minnie's Bow-Toons Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Roadster Racers Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Mickey & Co. Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Tíos Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Ratones Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de Electric Holiday Categoría:Personajes Americanos Categoría:Niñeras Categoría:Chefs Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Deuteragonistas Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Los Seis Esenciales